There is a constant effort to improve vehicular safety to, among other reasons, reduce the risk of accidents as well as mitigate the damage caused by accidents. Additionally, improved vehicular safety can result in reduced costs for vehicle operators, such as reduced auto insurance premiums. Various existing techniques aim to reduce the risk of accidents such as, for example, websites that provide general tips on safe driving and various applications that examine driving data to identify relevant tips to provide to drivers. However, these techniques are not able to measure the effectiveness of any provided tips and, as a result, these techniques must rely on extensive data examination as well as manual identification and testing of various tips.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to develop systems and methods for analyzing driving tips and how they are delivered, as well as measuring results associated with providing the driving tips to vehicle operators.